


Black Ink Serpent

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Tattoos, snake tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bit of Ja’far’s viewpoint after getting a tattooWeek 10: Tattoo
Series: WW drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Black Ink Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> I love tattoos, I could make many fics based on them.

The ink is black as the night, and red as blood. It perfectly filled out the line art on his arm. It was slithering. you could see the movements in the still ink. It had hurt when he had gotten tattooed, and even now the skin was irritated, but he knew he couldn’t scrape at the skin. 

He had gotten the tattoo and a well known and famous shop, and he had been relieved to see that they lived up to his expectations.

When it had healed, 2 weeks later the image of a black and red slithering king cobra sat on his arm. “It fits you.” Hinahoho had said. 

And it did.


End file.
